What Lies Beneath
by hitsujion
Summary: Kaoru is trying to distance himself. Hikaru just wants his brother back. So much can be shown on the surface, but what lies beneath? Hikaru/Kaoru twoshot. Rated M for lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Kaoru was late, once again. Hikaru was sitting on the couch, trying to watch TV, but unable to tear his eyes from the door. His heart pounded in anticipation for it to open, and for the familiar face of his brother to peek through. He missed high school, when they were always together, known to be a pair. They'd never had individual friends before, and very rarely went anywhere without he other. Now it was different, though; Kaoru had a completely separate life from his, and he missed his brother. As soon as they had graduated, Kaoru had gotten that damned job at a host club, leaving Hikaru home alone every night. Sometimes, Hikaru wanted to go to the club and drag Kaoru home, tell everyone that Kaoru was _his_. But he knew he wouldn't be able to handle seeing Kaoru flirting with all his doting customers, and that his brother would be get into trouble and be angry with Hikaru, which would just distance them further. So instead he sat at home, waiting, hoping Kaoru would get bored of his job so they could be together again.

He nearly leapt out of his seat when the door finally opened. Kaoru sauntered into the apartment, smiling wearily. Hikaru ran to wrap his arms around his brother, breathing in his scent, behaving all too much like a dog that had missed its master.

"I'm tired, Hikaru," Kaoru said quietly.

"I missed you."

"I'm going to go to bed."

"But Kaoru, you just got—"

"Please."

Regretfully, Hikaru backed away, frowning. He watched as Kaoru slipped off his shoes, quickly making his way to his bedroom. Hikaru had hoped that at least for the night, things could be like they used to, that maybe he could have a taste of that sweet feeling of closeness they used to share. But it looked like that dream would have to wait.

Inside his room, Kaoru had quickly undressed and crawled into bed. He wrapped his arms around himself, curled into a ball, and cried.

"Kaoru, is something wrong?"

Kaoru looked up to see the worried brown eyes of a regular carefully measuring him. Kaoru forced a smile, leaned forward to run a finger down the woman's cheek.

"Of course not, my sweet. I was just thinking."

"And what were you thinking about?" the woman giggled, licking her lips.

"Why, how ravishing you look tonight, of course."

The woman smiled, raising her glass into the air, her free hand brushing against Kaoru's.

"Well, I'll drink to that, then."

Kaoru grinned, raising his own glass and taking a timid sip. He wondered what Hikaru was doing. He wondered if he ever went out while he was gone, maybe to a goukon, or just with friends. Maybe he had found a girl he liked, and just hadn't had the time to introduce her to Kaoru. Maybe he had sex with her. Maybe he didn't even miss Kaoru anymore, and just said so out of obligation. Maybe he wanted to move out, and was packing his things right now, so he could move in with that girl, and later he'd get married and have children, and Kaoru would be left behind. Alone.

But that was what Kaoru wanted, wasn't it? He didn't like being a host; Not without Hikaru. Back in high school, he had only enjoyed it because for a while, he could pretend that his twin really loved him. But now, it was just about doing what was best for Hikaru. The rest didn't matter.

He was startled out of his thoughts by a large hand on his shoulder. The man smiled at him, brown hair falling over one caramel eye. This was his only male customer and, honestly, his favorite. He didn't like most of the women who came here. They were whiny and delusional, chasing after something that would never be—kind of like that part of himself that he fought so hard against. But Touma knew this was nothing more than a job for Kaoru. He liked Touma's easygoing attitude, which helped to soothe his anxieties at times. Touma liked him too, of course… Every night, he would try to convince Kaoru to go home with him.

"I believe it's my turn," he said, flashing a dazzling smile. Kaoru said his goodbyes to the woman, Touma slipping into the booth beside him and wrapping an arm around his waist.

"You look tired today, Kaoru," he said, reaching up to run a hand through the boy's hair. "What's bothering you?"

"I'm… having problems with my brother," Kaoru admitted, lowering his gaze. Touma tightened his hold on the boy, pulling them as close as was possible in their current positions.

"Mm? Such as?"

Kaoru frowned, biting his lip. Part of him wanted to just spill his guts—Touma was gay, right? He wouldn't mind that Kaoru had feelings for another man. But, then again… it was not just any man. It was his brother, his _twin_, his own flesh and blood. No one would accept that, no matter how open-minded they were. Not even Hikaru.

"We've been close all our lives. Twins, you know? And now that we're adults… I just feel like we should put some distance between the two of us. So, that's what's bothering me."

Kaoru let out a large sigh, turning to smile weakly at his customer. Touma grinned, running his index finger down the skin of Kaoru's neck.

"Kaoru…" he breathed, moving closer so that his lips were brushing against the boy's ear. "You know what would help with that… _distance_ thing?"

"…W-What…?"

"Sleeping with me."

Kaoru laughed, moving away from Touma nervously.

"Look, I don't do that."

"Why not?" Touma questioned huskily. "Wouldn't being _intimate_ with someone help with your… situation?"

Kaoru frowned. It would. He knew it would. If he slept with Touma, then maybe, just maybe, he could… move on. Maybe it would change him, make him more independent, teach him that he didn't really want that kind of relationship with Hikaru. But, Kaoru wasn't ready to take that step. Not… yet.

"Can I… keep it in mind?" Kaoru asked, voice little more than a whisper. Touma nodded, a grin lighting his lips.

"I'll be waiting."

When Kaoru got home that night, Hikaru practically threw himself at him. He dragged his twin over to the couch, forcing him to sit down so that he could cuddle against him. Hikaru placed a peck on his shoulder, arms wrapped firmly around him, chuckling mischievously.

"Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru. I think you _work_ too much."

Kaoru grunted, shaking his head. He knew he did. That was the point.

"You don't… _like_ any of those customers, right? That's not why you work so much, so you can _spend time_ with them?"

Kaoru tried not to react as Hikaru nuzzled him affectionately. He tried not to blush the way he did, or avert his gaze, but he couldn't help it. Hikaru hesitantly pulled away.

_Fuck, _Kaoru thought. _He knows know…_

"That… That really is the reason, then…?" Hikaru asked. His voice was almost too soft to hear. Kaoru's eyes went wide.

"N-No, that's not—"

"Just kidding. Really. I'm happy for you."

Kaoru frowned. He stood, shoving Hikaru off of him. He didn't look at his twin as he walked out of the room, and he didn't say a word before disappearing into his room.

_"Kaoru," _Hikaru whispered after a moment. He sat staring at his hands, trying to stop his imagination from thinking of all the things Kaoru could have done as a host, trying to fight his jealousy. But it never went away. _"I wasn't joking."_

In his room, Kaoru had taken a seat on the floor. He closed his eyes, tucked reality safely away, and pretended that Hikaru loved him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Touma?"

Kaoru sat on the couch, pressing the phone against his ear. He was shaking slightly, mouth dry and heart pounding.

_"Hello, Kaoru. What a nice surprise…" _Touma said from the other end of the line. Kaoru took a deep breath, trying to wrap his mind around the words he was about to say.

"I… I think I might take you up on your offer."

_"Mmm, I hope this is the same offer that we discussed the other night?"_

"Yes… Come to the club tonight, and I'll go home with you after work…"

_"Well, I'll definitely be looking forward to it."_

"Thanks… I'll see you then, alright?"

_"Of course."_

Kaoru set his phone down, resting his head in his hands for a few moments. He had to work soon… and after that, he would spend the night with Touma. He felt sick at the thought, a sense of dread building deep in his core, but even so, he was convinced that this was his only option. In Kaoru's mind, it was the only choice he had.

"Kaoru," a voice said. It was trembling slightly, but Kaoru was too preoccupied to notice. He looked up to see his twin standing over him, staring intently. "What was that?"

"Oh," Kaoru said, smiling feebly. "It was just a customer."

"A customer who you're fucking?"

"I… Um…" Kaoru took a deep breath, fighting to keep his smile, weak though it was. "This will be my first. I thought it was time, you know?"

"Yeah. Right," Hikaru retorted. "Lucky girl, nailing a Hitachiin twin, huh?"

Hikaru winked, a grin on his lips. Kaoru stood, grabbing his jacket off of the chair and moving towards the door. His fingers gentle took hold of the doorknob, lingering, looking back over his shoulder one more time, flashed a feeble smile, and said, "It's a man."

"Kaoru, you seem so shy tonight!" a customer giggled. Kaoru shook his head, though a slight blush tinted his cheeks.

"Is that an insult to my skill as a host?" he teased, forcing a mischievous smile. The woman shook her head, laughing.

"Oh, of course not. You know what a charmer you are, Kaoru!"

Kaoru's smile warmed, and he reached forward to place his hand on top of the customer's.

"I am happy such a beautiful woman finds me so charming, then," he purred. His job as a host was the one thing that could get his mind off of Hikaru—as a host, he could pretend he was _normal._ And so, he would make the most of it, he decided. He'd be more charming than ever.

"Do you like being a host?" the woman questioned. This customer was kind and mature; Kaoru liked her, if only as a sort of aunt.

"I do," Kaoru said honestly. "It helps to take my mind off of things, letting me focus instead on making my customers happy. It is hard to doubt yourself when there are beautiful women who find a moment of happiness because of you."

"Well, that is rather noble of you then, don't you think?"

"Hmm? How so?"

"Well, surely there are other ways to get your mind off of things. But instead, you choose to make lonely women feel loved, for a time."

"Everyone deserves to feel loved," Kaoru replied, his voice softening. "A lot of women come here because the one that _they_ love does not feel the same. I'd like to ease that pain, if only for a while. There is no reason not to help, so why wouldn't I?"

The woman smiled knowingly, taking a sip of her drink before leaning forward once more, gazing fondly at Kaoru.

"And is there someone _you_ love who does not feel the same, Kaoru?"

"Right now, the only one I love is you, of course."

"I'm talking to the real Kaoru, not the host," she said, waving a hand. Kaoru frowned.

"Yes, then. There is."

"Well then. Let's order another bottle of wine, shall we? And you can tell me all about this special person."

"I don't think you want to hear."

"Detail or no detail, I want to hear everything you are willing to share."

Hikaru had no idea what he was doing here. It's not like he hadn't always wanted to go and retrieve his brother from the club when he worked late; it was that he had decided it was best _not_ to. But he couldn't take it anymore. After Kaoru had left, he had stood there for what felt like hours, staring at the door. He tried not to think about what his brother was going to do. He tried not to think about some asshole holding him, kissing him, _fucking_ him—but he couldn't help it. Those damned images were burned into his imagination, and he didn't care if this ruined him and if Kaoru ended up hating him, he wasn't going to let those thoughts come to life.

He swung open the door to the club, eyes narrowed menacingly as he carefully looked over each table.

"Hello! Are you here for a host?" a cute blonde boy questioned, bouncing up to him. Hikaru glared at him, nodding curtly.

"Where's Kaoru?"

"O-Oh!" the boy exclaimed, his smile weakening a bit. "Kaoru has a private date with a customer right now! Would you like to spend time with one of our other hosts until his shift is done?"

"No," Hikaru demanded. His fists clenched, the frustration raging within him. "I need to see him _now._ I'm his fucking twin, I think I'm entitled to that."

The blonde nodded awkwardly, smile still admirably forced. He guided Hikaru through the club, gesturing to the booth where he sat with the customer.

Kaoru was leaning against the woman, his head on her shoulder, her arm wrapped around him as her hand played affectionately with his hair. Hikaru couldn't stand it. He stormed up to them, overwhelmed by jealousy. Kaoru's eyes went wide when he saw his twin, standing rapidly.

"H-Hikaru?"

"We're going home," he demanded. He grabbed Kaoru's wrist, yanking him away from the woman and towards the door.

"Hikaru, stop!"

The rash twin ignored the calls of his brother, pulling him down the street, not knowing where he was headed but determined to put as much distance as possible between them and _that woman_. He felt like he was going to cry when Kaoru stopped walking. He tried to yank him forward, but the boy refused to move. He was shaking, looking so small and weak, staring at Hikaru with wide, terrified eyes.

"What's going on?" he questioned desperately. "Why are you doing this?"

Hikaru let his hands drop to his sides. He didn't know what to say. Kaoru pressed his hands to his twins shoulders, a sob leaking from his throat.

"Hikaru, p-please—!"

And then Hikaru's lips were on his. Kaoru whimpered, shoving his brother away, crying dramatically now.

"W-What—"

_"I was jealous!"_ Hikaru yelled taking a step closer to his brother. _"I was fucking JEALOUS!"_

"W-Why would you be jealous?" Kaoru asked, voice little more than a whimper. "I d-don't understand…"

"I _love_ you, Kaoru. I'm _sick_ of you going to the club every night and leaving me home to sit there and think about you flirting with all those women! I can't fucking _take it!"_

Kaoru was crying even harder now. He stumbled against his brother, leaning into him, trembling. He looked up at him, and through his sobs, he smiled.

"I love you, too, Hikaru," he said. Hikaru wrapped his arms around the boy, pulling him closer. He couldn't believe it. He stared into space, trying to focus on the feel of his brother held tightly in his arms and forget about all of the confusion. Part of him wanted to deny what he had heard, to decide that Kaoru just felt sorry for him, or that he meant it purely in a brotherly way… but he knew better, and slowly but surely, he allowed himself to relax. They stayed like that for a while, one simply holding the other, until Hikaru took them home. And when they were home, they curled up in Kaoru's bed together, Hikaru whispering soothing words into the boy's ear, stroking his hair, arms wrapped firmly around him.

"D-Do you k-know why I worked so m-much?" Kaoru whispered hoarsely. Hikaru shook his head, frowning slightly.

"I thought it would d-distance us, so I could g-get over you."

"Why wouldn't you just tell me how you felt, Kaoru?"

"You're my _b-brother._ I was afraid you'd h-hate me… and I w-wanted you to have a normal life, and find a w-wife, and have k-kids…"

Hikaru laughed. He gave Kaoru an affectionate squeeze, pressing a kiss to his twin's forehead when he looked curiously up at him.

"You have always been the only one I want, Kaoru."

"B-but… Hikaru, we're _twins…"_

"And why can't twins love each other? We're not hurting anyone. I want to be with you. I'm not going to let anyone touch you. I'm too selfish to let you go."

_"Thank you."_

"Kaoru…"

"Yes?"

"Why were you going to sleep with that guy?" Hikaru choked the words out, grimacing at the sound. Kaoru turned around so that he lay on top of Hikaru, looking down at him. He placed a gentle peck on his twin's lips, Hikaru's arms pulling him closer. "I couldn't stop loving you. I thought that maybe if I slept with him, it would be easier to… get over you. I was disgusted by it. I felt gross just thinking about it, but… I didn't know what else to do."

Hikaru nodded, pursing his lips thoughtfully. He ran his hand gently down Kaoru's back, measuring him with an affection gaze.

"Will you be my lover, Kaoru?"

"Yes," Kaoru whispered, a few more tears escaping him. "I will."


	3. Chapter 3

The next few moments were a jumbled dance of eager hands and hungry lips. Hikaru had quickly turned to pin Kaoru onto the bed, diving down into a passionate kiss. Kaoru let out a surprised gasp. After a brief moment he began to kiss back, reaching up to pull Hikaru's head closer. Their tongues met, playfully fondling one another, each twin exploring the depths of their other half's mouth. Hikaru pulled away, instantly becoming entranced by the vision that lay beneath him. Kaoru was flushed and panting, a dazed look in his eyes, lips still moving slightly as if still trapped within the kiss. As he caught his breathe, Hikaru leaned down to press his lips to the boy's neck, earning a delicious moan from his victim. He began to nibble at the skin of the curve between shoulder and neck, hands moving to run along Kaoru's abdomen.

"Kaoru," Hikaru whispered huskily. Kaoru smiled up at him, reaching up to cup his lover's cheek with a trembling hand. Hikaru took the hand in his, bringing it to his lips and pressing his lips to the soft skin. Kaoru shuttered, his other hand traveling to tug at his twin's shirt.

Slowly, carefully, Hikaru began to undress them both, and they gazed hungrily at one another's bodies. Kaoru shivered at the new feeling of vulnerability as his lithe body was exposed. He let out a sweet whimper as Hikaru ran his hands down his twin's sides, fingertips traveling to gently caress the trembling boy's hip bones. Kaoru's back arched as the touch grew more passionate, reaching out to entwine his hands in the other boy's hair. Hikaru leaned forward and sucked at Kaoru's throat, drinking in the gorgeous moans that leaked through his lover's throat.

"How is it," Hikaru whispered, pulling away to gaze at the flushed face of his brother, "that you are so much more beautiful than I am?"

Kaoru laughed, moving to brush his lips lightly against Hikaru's. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Hikaru's arm snapped up, wrapping around his brother and pulling him in so that their lips met in a heated kiss. Kaoru moaned, tongues tangling playfully. His hands traveled down, and he let his fingertips brush against the tip of his twin's growing erection. Kaoru grinned when Hikaru let out a moan, pulling away. Kaoru positioned himself on his knees, so that he was kneeling before his brother, mouth traveling to slowly envelop the other boy's aching need. He let his tongue dance around the tip before taking the entire length in once more. Hikaru moaned, fisting his brother's hair. Kaoru began bobbin his head up and down along his partner's cock, humming sweetly. Hikaru gasped, bucking his hips, panting viciously.

"K-Kaoru—I'm gonna c-come—!"

Kaoru was barely prepared when his brother came, the thick liquid leaking from his lips and down his throat. He pulled away, meeting his brother's gaze evenly as he carefully licked away his brother's cum.

"Fuck, Kaoru," Hikaru gasped huskily, "you're so fucking hot…"

Kaoru blushed, hesitating for a moment before wiggling his hips. He moved to straddle his brother, their naked figures pressed together. He rocked his hips against his brother's, Hikaru's erection slowly rising once more at the contact.

"Hikaru," Kaoru whispered, leaning in to brush his lips against the other boy's, "Fuck me…"

Hikaru let out an animalistic growl. His hands traveled back to grab the soft globs of Kaoru's ass. He gave them a light slap, Kaoru's squeals filling the room, growing louder as his excitement intensified. Hikaru slowly wiggled his fingers in to gently tease the tips of his fingers against the quivering boy's entrance.

"H-Hikaru…"

Blushing crimson, Kaoru timidly wiggled his hips, a slight whimper escaping his lips at the feeling of his brother's finger pressed against his entrance. Without warning, Hikaru suddenly pushed in, the heat of Kaoru's insides enveloping the teasing finger. Kaoru moaned, his arms reaching to wrap around Hikaru's neck, pulling him closer. They kissed as Hikaru slowly began to move his finger in and out of the boy, nibbling at his lip before adding another. He basked in the feeling of tightness around his fingers, his throbbing need growing harder with each little movement. He added another finger, Kaoru's gasps growing louder and louder as a thin veil of sweat coated his body.

"H-Hikaru… _hurry…_!"

When the word reached his ears, Hikaru wasted now more time. He removed his fingers, hands moving to grip Kaoru's hips, eyes locking with his quivering twins as he slowly pushed into the boy. He let out a husky groan, every part of him screaming to pound Kaoru into the bed. But he waited, his grip on his lover's hips fierce, leaning down to place press his lips lightly to Kaoru's.

"A-Are you ready, K-Kaoru?" he asked, voice strained. Kaoru gave a long, sweet whimper, nodding deliriously.

"Move…"

Hikaru slowly pulled out until only his tip was enveloped before pounding back in, urging a lustful scream from his partner. He repeated the action, movements growing more and fiercer, excitement dragging him to his limit. Kaoru moved to wrap his hand around his erection, pumping animatedly in time with Hikaru's vigorous thrusts.

"I'm c-close," Hikaru grunted. He leaned down to bite his lover's neck, moaning into the skin as Kaoru tightened around him.

"Me t-too—Aah…!"

Kaoru's orgasm wracked his body, shaking almost violently as a scream escaped his throat. Hikaru followed soon after, releasing his seed deep into his twin, crying out Kaoru's name. He collapsed on the bed beside his brother, both of them panting viciously, taking a few moments to calm down from their climax.

After a few moments, Hikaru reached over to take Kaoru's hand in his entwining their fingers. Kaoru shuddered as their eyes met, smiling over at his brother. Hikaru's free hand went over to gently stroke the other boy's hair, sighing contentedly.

"I love you, Kaoru," he said softly. "You're the only one I've ever loved… and the only one I ever will."

Kaoru moved to wrap an arm around Hikaru, lips pressing against his cheek, laughing out of nothing but the pure happiness that he felt.

"Yeah," he said, whispering into his lover's ear, "I love you, too."


End file.
